


Come My Valkyrie, Take Me Into The Sky

by MagiRRMartin



Category: Norse Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiRRMartin/pseuds/MagiRRMartin





	Come My Valkyrie, Take Me Into The Sky

[Script Offer] Come My Valkyrie, Take Me Into The Sky [F4M] [Norse Mythology] [Fantasy] [Cock Worship] [Deepthroat] [Doggy] [Creampie]

The Valkyrjur, the choosers of the slain, watch over the battle of man, weaving the tragic destiny of the warriors below. 

As you lay dying on the battlefield your Valkyrie descends to guide you to Valhalla. Her blonde hair flows like a river under a winged headdress as she glides down to the mortal earth. She plants her spear in the earth and hold out her hand, finding her chosen warrior among the slain.

______________

  
[Distant sounds of battle, clashing of steel, screams of the dying]

Valiant Warrior of the north...

I watched you fight. Watched as your mighty blade cut through your enemies. Watched as their blood poured forth from their broken and beaten bodies.

But still you fell... Overwhelmed by several of your foes, their blades finally pierced your body.

And as you collapsed to the snow, I descended, choosing you, to take you into the sky and to Valhalla. 

Yes, you will join those legendary heroes and kings in those halls so lavish, the ceiling made of golden shields. To feast of the everlasting boar Saehrimmir and drink mead from the udder of Heidrun. But words do it no justice, Warrior.

Will you take my hand and allow this Valkyrie to guide you and ascend you into Asgard?

Of course. No warrior would deny the Hall of the Slain.

Yes, take my hand in yours and let's ascend together.

Bid farewell to your mortal body, Warrior. It served you well in that life, but now give in to your soul and allow me to raise you up.

[sounds of battle fade]

On our journey, Warrior, Odin has requested that the slain use his Valkyries as they see fit. We are his servants, and in turn, yours.

That's right, I am yours to use in any way you see fit. I am but only one of your rewards. Once within the halls of Valhalla, there will be plenty to eat, drink, fight, and fuck, until the day Ragnarok comes.

Now, Warrior, come to me, into the bosom on the Valkyrie.

[gasp] That's it [moan] These breasts are all yours. Mmm, you can suck on these nipples as much as you please. But know that no mead flows from these tits [soft laugh]

[moaning] Yes, suck and caress. Let me run my hand through such gloriously long hair [moan] And such a thick, manly beard. [moan]

I've watched you for so long, I've seen every single battle you've fought in, I know the face of every heathen you've killed. I remember each and every one of these scars and how you earned them [moan]

This one here across your chest. It cut deep. I almost had to come for you before your time. But you survived. The foe's blade was nothing before you. Even a killing blow was trival to you, mighty warrior. You healed well and now you wield a scar most glorious [moan]

[gasp] Warrior, [moan] so eager for my pussy? Hmm such powerful hands, calloused and strong, all those years of holding weapons and slaughtering heathens [moan]

[gasp] fingers as thick as cocks...

[moaning as fingered, wet sounds]

But I'm sure they're not as thick and hard as your actual cock. [moan]

But Warrior, I am here for you, there's no need to pleasure me. There'll be plenty of time for that within the halls of Valhalla.

Just relax, Warrior. Let me worship your strength.

[gasp] by the severed hand of Tyr... [moan] This cock... the cock of a true Warrior...

Just let me stroke with my fingertips. Hmm look at you twitch with each gentle brush.

Just how many wenches has this cock had? No need to answer, I know exactly how many and I'm impressed. That you can conquer so many lands with your sword then return home and conquer the cunt of any woman you choose is the greatest privilege for a warrior.

It needs, no it deserves worshiping.

[kisses and moaning]

The pinnacle of man.

[kiss]

The ultimate warrior.

[kiss]

Mmm, and these balls... so big and heavy, just full of all the cum you needed to sire so many strong boys to one day help slay the heathens. [moan] You can unload this burden wherever you like, Warrior. Inside my pretty mouth. Deep within my eager pussy. Even cum in my tight little ass if you so desire. I know you've never put it there so why not now?

[moan]

Let me taste your steel...

[soft and slow blowjob]

Warrior, never have I felt such girth stretching my lips like this before. [moan]

[blowjob with more intensity]

Your warmth in my mouth... Makes my pussy so wet. [moan]

I've never felt so full and so empty at the same time. My mouth is stuffed but my pussy is aching to be filled up by this massive warrior cock.

[cock slaps]

[moan] The weight against my cheek... I've not felt a cock like this since... since Odin's own glorious and godly cock... [moan]

[deepthroating for however long]

[gasping for air]

Thor's hammer... Your cock right down my throat feels so good... the way it stretches as I force myself as far as I can, until my nose touches your crotch and your balls rest against my chin. I just love to hold it there as long as I can, both my hands gripping your muscled ass, looking up at you, my eyes watering, spit leaking from the side of my mouth and down my chest... [moan]

[more deepthroat, really rough with gagging and moaning]

[heavy breathing] Don't you want more, Warrior? Don't you want to fuck my tight little cunt?

Yes, fuck me, use your Valkyrie however you please.

[moan as entered]

Fucking me from behind, huh? You love the sight of a woman on her knees? Just dominating, doing it like beasts. 

[moaning and skin slapping]

I've watched you, from on high, after a battle, all bloodied, not even taking the time to clean before you took the first whore you saw, one hand in her hair, the other on your cock as you rammed it into her pussy, fucking her with all your pent up bloodlust until you unloaded deep within her.

[moaning]

Yes, I could see how hard your cock got as you fought the heathens. Each spray of blood made you engorge, cock throbbing, so eager for the kill.

[moaning, skin slapping]

Come, Warrior, unload your mighty seed inside me! Fill your Valkyrie! Fuck me and fill my perfect pretty cunt!

[orgasm as filled]

Warrior... such thick, fertile seed... it pulses... [moan] so warm inside me... swimming with life...

Luckily for you, you're dead. No more children. You can unload yourself as much as you like into the Valkyries of Valhalla without fear. Hmm, so do it, Warrior...

Ah, there it is! Asgard! Is it not glorious? Like nothing back on your mortal earth.

This will be your home now, where you can fight and fuck and eat until the day Odin calls you to Ragnarok. Does it not sound like true bliss?

Onward, mighty Warrior, to the halls of Valhalla.


End file.
